mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mad Bull 34
is a manga series written by Kazuo Koike and illustrated by Noriyoshi Inoue, serialized in Shueisha's ''Young Jump between 1986 and 1990 and collected in 27 volumes. The series follows the toughest cop in the NYPD's 34th precinct, Mad Bull, and his often-violent exploits when dealing the city's criminals. Mad Bull was adapted into a four part original video animation released from December 21, 1990 to August 21, 1992. A sequel manga, began in 1999. Plot Daizaburo "Eddie" Ban, a Japanese-American, joins the New York City's toughest precinct, the thirty fourth. On his first day he is partnered up with John Estes, nicknamed "Sleepy" by his friends and "Mad Bull" by his enemies, a cop who stops crime with his own violent brand of justice. Mad Bull makes no qualms about executing common thieves with shotgun blasts, even if they pose a minor threat. He often steals from prostitutes and does incredible amounts of property damage while fighting crime. Mad Bull's unpoliceman-like behavior often puts him in hot water with his partner Daizaburo and the 34th precinct. However, despite how reckless or illegal these acts are, a good cause is always revealed (for example, Sleepy uses the money he steals from the prostitutes to fund a venereal disease clinic and a home for battered and raped women). Perrine Valley, a police lieutenant, joins Daizaburo and Sleepy later on to help them tackle more difficult cases involving the mafia and drug-running. Characters ;John "Sleepy" Estes (a.k.a. Mad Bull) The titular character. A giant-of-a-man police officer who works for the 34th precinct police department. He runs a prostitution ring in the 34th precinct which makes him a target by other gang bosses wanting to take over the territory. Despite Sleepy's penchant for going beyond the law and doing things that would classify him as a crooked cop, he always has good intentions within the law in his otherwise unusual ways to fight the war on crime. When Sleepy was only fourteen, his family was murdered by gangsters, and since then, he made it his mission to kill every gang boss in New York and rid the city of organized crime. His name is a reference to blues guitarist Sleepy John Estes. ;Daizaburo "Eddie" Ban A Japanese-American who is Sleepy's partner. Daizaburo is the foil for Sleepy as he rather does things by the book whereas Sleepy would rather stop crime using brute force. In the beginning of the manga, Daizaburo is used mostly as comic relief, but later on this role is transferred to Sleepy as his antics become more and more absurd. Daizaburo quickly falls in love with Lieutenant Perrine Valley. His name is a reference to Japanese guitarist Eddie Ban. ;Perrine Valley A lieutenant of the 34th Precinct, she helps Sleepy and Daizaburo on some of the more difficult missions. She eventually marries Daizaburo, first in a scheme concocted by Sleepy in an effort to bring a critically injured Daizaburo out of a coma. Later, she, Daizaburo, and Sleepy are kidnapped by cowboy assassins and are married once again after the previous marriage was presumably annulled. ;Chief Alan The chief of the 34th Precinct. He and Sleepy often butt heads due to Sleepy's "creative" police work. Chief Alan often fantasizes about Sleepy being murdered because of all the trouble he causes him. ;Nickel the Electrician An inventor with a vendetta against Mad Bull and has ties with the New York underworld. Develops bizarre yet deadly devices ranging from guns built into hard hats to shotguns that strap onto cats. A diabetic addicted to canned coffee that has a particular odor that smells like a mix of sugar and urine. Although his name is romanized in the manga as 'Nickel', his name could be translated as 'Nichol', perhaps a reference to actor Jack Nicholson who the character closely resembles. In the English dub of the anime, he is renamed "Nickel the Mechanic." (English) Anime adaptation The anime adaptation was composed of four, 50-minute OVAs released in 1991. It selected four different stories from the Mad Bull 34 manga and maintained its high level of violence. The OVA has also been released and dubbed for American audiences by Manga Entertainment, however, they have only been released on VHS. Keith Burgess, the head of Manga Entertainment, said several years ago that he intends to release the entire series on DVD. However, in 2006, Manga announced that they had lost the license to the series, making any sort of official DVD release impossible. The series has not been re-licensed by any other American company. Reception * External links * Category:Action anime and manga Category:Anime of 1990 Category:Anime of 1991 Category:Anime of 1992 Category:Anime OVAs Category:Crime anime and manga Category:Manga of 1986 Category:Manga of 2000 Category:New York City in fiction Category:Seinen manga